happywarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Enemy AI Teams
' If you go and play some online co-op, there are loads of AI Teams, ranging from Very Easy to Ultra hard that you may go up against. Here is the list of the names and the enemies in order from the Very Easy to Ultra Hard.' ---- Normal Enemy: Mob Team Difficulty: Very Easy Strengths: NONE? ' '''Weaknesses: Very weak enemies ' ---- Normal Enemy: '''Killer Tomatoes?! Difficulty: Very Easy Strengths: Tomatoes! ''' '''Weaknesses: Very low defense HP, and really east to beat ---- Normal Enemy: Band of Warriors Difficulty: Very Easy Strengths: They parry your attacks often ''' '''Weaknesses: Generally weak ---- Normal Enemy: Living Dead Difficulty: Easy Strengths: Seemingly infinite AP spamming skills (Rush and Warcry which disrupts you alot) ''' '''Weaknesses: Weak apart from the hard enemies ---- Normal Enemy: Spooks Difficulty: Easy Strengths: Heavy electricity users, paralyze you alot Weaknesses: Pitiful damage, bad teamwork ---- Normal Enemy: Band of Mages Difficulty: Easy Strengths: Long range attacks ' '''Weaknesses: Weak Seperate ' ---- Normal Enemy: '''Fire Elementals Difficulty: Easy Strengths: Long range attacks, fire attacks stop you attacking ' '''Weaknesses: Weak Seperate, easiest elementals ' ---- Normal Enemy: '''Wind Elementals Difficulty: Easy Strengths: Always wind enchanted, constantly getting knocked back and interrupted ' '''Weaknesses: No Clerics, so no structures ' ---- Normal Enemy: '''Firefighters Difficulty: Easy Strength: Fire attacks stop you attacking, they work as a team. Weakness: ---- Normal Enemy: Band of Clerics Difficulty: Easy Strengths: Heal each other, support each other, build towers fast ' '''Weaknesses: Weak Seperate ' ---- Normal Enemy: '''Blacksmith Helpers Difficulty: Easy Strengths: An all Clerics team. Annoying Spam, Sacred Armor, and Dispel make them tricky. Weakness: ''' ---- Normal Enemy: '''Robo-Brigade Difficulty: Easy Strengths: Weaknesses: ---- Normal Enemy: Sand People Difficulty: Normal Strengths: Weakness: ---- Normal Enemy: Grapplers Difficulty: ??? Strengths: Weakness: ---- Normal Enemy: Space Aliens Difficulty: Normal Strengths: Shoot fireballs with precise aim Weaknesses: Getting up close and slashing ---- Normal Enemy: Heavy Dudes Difficulty: Normal Strengths: Quite a decent defense on the Warriors, Spam rush skills, and use Sacred Armor. They have high HP. ' '''Weaknesses: They aren't as tough as they are when they aren't spamming skills. ' ---- Normal Enemy: '''Ice Elementals Difficulty: Hard Strengths: Mages spam and turns you into snowmen often, attacks from long range. Warriors Roar often, keeping you stunned. ''' '''Weaknesses: Weak and low Defense/HP. No Clerics for turrets or structures. ---- Normal Enemy: Samurai Clan Difficulty: Normal Strengths: A Warrior team, decent attack, but is a more defensive team. Weakness: They are slow, Hit from behind. ---- Normal Enemy: Team Casino Difficulty: Normal Strengths: Heavy Wind and Electric Users, Hard to move around Weakness: All Mage team, No Turrets ---- Major Enemy: Super Robots Difficulty: Normal Strengths: They mostly use stun weapons and rocket man, 3 Hard Enemies. ' '''Weaknesses: Golden robots are quite weak overall. ' ---- Major Enemy: '''Ninja Clan Difficulty: Normal Strengths: They use Spinning Blade, have decent Defense, but mostly a quick and offensive team. Weaknesses: Easy to hit from behind, they have low HP, and there are only 14 of them. ---- Major Enemy: Demonic Knights Difficulty: Hard Strengths: They have High HP and very high Defense. An all warrior team that throw rocks often. Weaknesses: Attack them in groups. ---- Major Enemy: Dark Team Difficulty: Hard Strengths: Very High Defense, work well together. ' '''Weaknesses: ' ---- Major Enemy: '''Light Team Difficulty: Hard Strengths: Very High Defense, work well together. Weaknesses: ---- Major Enemy: The Super Vile Bunch Difficulty: Ultra Hard ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? 'Strengths: Extremely Hard to beat. ' 'Weaknesses: Rarely show up. ' ---- Category:Multiplayer Category:Enemy AI Team